


Art post for: DCBB 2018 „Lilac Blossoms“ by flightoftheseraph

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: Unfortunately, flightoftheseraph wasn‘t able to post her fic, so I‘ll let you see the art I made for her story in the meantime. Hopefully, she‘ll be able to finish editing soon so you can all read „the story behind the pictures“!





	Art post for: DCBB 2018 „Lilac Blossoms“ by flightoftheseraph

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, flightoftheseraph wasn‘t able to post her fic, so I‘ll let you see the art I made for her story in the meantime. Hopefully, she‘ll be able to finish editing soon so you can all read „the story behind the pictures“!

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=4kghk)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=2rfc2fp)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=iwr9n8)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=s2gow2)


End file.
